Pervert
by Luciferwolf
Summary: SH4 AU. Genderbend fic. ONESHOT. Erin's-Male!Eileen-a pervert and Winifred-Fem!Walter-doesn't appreciate it, especially when it comes to Henrietta-Fem!Henry. Fem!Walter/Fem!Henry and one-sided Male!Eileen/Fem!Henry. WARNING: YURI!


**Rated T: For mild language, a vulgar gesture, and pervertedness of course.**

**Yep, I decided to do a gender bend fic, I think I'm the first to make one actually. So until somebody corrects me on that, I will do a dance of victory. *does the Victory Dance***

**I was super bored when I thought of this and I have to say this was actually really really fun to right. XD Oh God, Male!Eileen is such a pervert it's ridiculous. Yeah, after reading this back I was very surprised with myself, I'm a straight woman and yet I wrote this as if I was a man. Oh geez. Well enjoy it.**

**FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 4: The Room or any characters associated with it.**

**WARNING: YURI! (Don't like don't read)**

* * *

><p>Pervert<p>

Erin Galvin was distracted, by what? Well by a very beautiful woman who was seated on the couch diagonally from him. The woman sitting on the couch was Henrietta Townshend, Erin's neighbor of two years. Henrietta had long dark brown hair that went down to her lower back, her hair swept in front of her right eye, she had very pretty eyes too, they were a dark emerald color.

One thing Erin quickly noticed about Henrietta's clothes when they first really met was that if Henrietta bent over either at the waist or even crouching down like a proper lady, he'd see up her skirt. Well if she crouched down, he'd have to be in front of her to see up the skirt, and he had rarely ever been in front of her on their journey through hell those four months ago. Though he did stare at her a lot through all of it, how could anybody not when she wore what looked like a school girl outfit with a little sweater vest over the buttoned up shirt. Erin had also noticed that Henrietta had a nice ass, a REALLY nice ass, her "rack," was okay, they were still kind of small, but big enough to notice.

Oh God, maybe Winifred was right about him being a pervert. Winifred, being Winifred Sullivan, who he called "the Psycho Bitch," like how she called Erin "Pervert," of course Erin had never called her "the Psycho Bitch" to her face. He didn't want to test Winifred, nobody did, and Erin especially did not cross her for fear of his life. Winifred had already tried to kill him once, who's to say she wouldn't try again? Though Henrietta could always stop her, Henrietta just had that kind of control over the taller and technically older, yet younger woman. Winifred threatened Erin's life on a regular basis and they were starting to get very ridiculous. Some of the recent ones were, 'Make Henrietta cry and I'll kill you,' 'Look at Henrietta funny and I'll kill you,' luckily the psychotic woman didn't make due on her threats or Erin would have been dead a long time ago.

Erin noticed something then, Henrietta had drawn her legs up to her chest and Erin could see her undergarments.

"Um, Henri," Erin said, Henri was the nickname everybody used for Henrietta and she didn't seem to mind it.

"Yes?"

"I-I can see your uh…..panties," Erin flushed.

"Oh sorry," Henrietta said and dangled her legs off the couch once again. Most women would have shrieked and cussed a guy out for even looking, but Henrietta was quite naïve, so she wasn't bothered much. Henrietta may have been a quiet and shy person and was very kind….so long as you didn't get her angry. Henrietta was also a very excitable and happy person though she could also be very stoic, her moods changed on the fly.

"What's wrong Erin?"

"Huh?" Erin said not really focused.

"What are you looking at?"

_Shit_, Erin thought when he realized that he was staring at Henrietta, "oh sorry, I was spaced out."

"Okay," Henrietta said and turned back to the TV. Erin hoped Winifred would be back soon, Erin was starting to get uncomfortable. After all, imagine being locked in a room with a woman you found super attractive but couldn't have her, it was torture!

Erin's mind started to drift, he thought back to four months ago when all the crazy shit started, Winifred might have been a woman but she managed to beat the every living shit out of him with just her fists when she had cornered Erin in his apartment. That had embarrassed him enough, what was the icing to the cake after getting the shit beaten out of him by a woman? Being saved and protected by one. He wasn't sexist, but he had become a dame in distress and was never going to live it down. What Erin didn't understand is how the hell Henrietta and Winifred even ended up as a couple. Henrietta had shown contempt towards Winifred now the two were all hugs and kisses. Dammit, Erin really had no luck

Now for some reason Erin thought about a few of the times Winifred had called him a pervert.

* * *

><p>Erin was walking down the hallway to his room, Room 303, when he saw Henrietta and Winifred in the hall. The two shared a kiss; Erin being a 'pervert' couldn't help but stare.<p>

_God that's hot_, Erin thought.

"Hey pervert, mind your own goddamn business!" Winifred had yelled at him and flipped him the bird.

"Wini, that's not nice," Henrietta said as she closed one of her hands over the one that was currently giving Erin the finger.

"At least I'm not being a pervert."

"Sorry," Erin said.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you are," Henrietta just sighed and tugged Winifred along as the taller woman gave Erin the evil eye.

* * *

><p>The next time it happened Erin had gone to ask Henrietta a question. The door was open so Erin had waltzed right in to see a very pleasing sight. Henrietta was dressed in a nurse outfit, complete with stockings and the little bonnet with the red cross on it. Erin stared even when Henrietta shrieked and Winifred came running down the hallway. He didn't snap out of it until Winifred's fist connected with his face making him fall on his ass. Winifred brought Henrietta into an embrace and turned away from Erin.<p>

"PERVERT!" Winifred screamed as she slammed the door-with her foot-on Erin's face.

"It was worth it," Erin said, swaying down the hall and rubbing his cheek, "ow."

* * *

><p>Another time it happened had been just that past weekend. Erin was heading to Room 302 to give Henrietta some flowers when he heard noises coming from the other side of the door. He stopped and listened closely, he heard groans, gasps, and moans.<p>

"Ah! Winifred, i-it hurts!" Erin's jaw dropped, there was no way in hell they could be doing what he thought they were doing. Erin slammed the door open, getting the attention of the two women who were standing in the living room. Erin let out a mixed sigh of relief and disappointment. Winifred was in a dark blue dress that had back cleavage and matching heels, she was standing behind Henrietta helping her do up some lacy straps in the back of a shiny black dress also with matching heels.

"What is it?" Winifred asked irritably.

"I just um…brought flowers over for Henri." Winifred shot Erin a glare, God, Winifred was possessive.

"Oh and why's that?"

"Just being nice," Erin said and set the flowers down on the counter.

"I'm sure…and I bet you thought we were having sex before you opened the door, huh?" Erin stiffened, how the hell did Winifred know that? "Oh God, I knew it. You're such a pervert Erin."

"I know, you don't have to tell me every time you see me," Erin sighed and left the apartment.

"Why are you always so mean to him?"

"I'll tell you when you're older, love."

"I'm twenty-eight!" Henrietta argued.

"Yep, still not old enough," Winifred grinned, Henrietta just huffed and pouted, crossing her arms.

* * *

><p>"Henrietta, I'm home," a sing-song voice sounded through the apartment. Henrietta grinned and skipped over to her girlfriend. Erin got up from his chair and was going to head out until he saw Winifred and Henrietta kiss. He stared again until the couple broke the kiss. Winifred noticed his stare and gritted her teeth.<p>

"Oh Erin, when will you ever learn?" Winifred asked as she grabbed Erin's collar and dragged him to the door before punching him square in the nose and slamming the door on his face (which he noticed happened A LOT).

"Still worth it," Erin said, grabbing his nose as it gushed blood and he returned to his room with a grin on his face. Yep, Winifred was right, he was a pervert and he liked it.

* * *

><p><em>Well I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you guys liked this little one shot, just tell me in the comments and I will make more. You can even request something you'd like to see the gender bent characters do. The other SH4 characters will appear if you guys really want me to write more one shots. Yeah, it didn't come out as funny as I wanted it, but I hope it still got a chuckle or two out of you, if not I'm sorry.<em>

_R&R please! Remeber, no flames! :D_


End file.
